xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team. Powers * Air Manipulation: As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts,whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes. ** Flight: He displayed the ability to fly using wind. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: * Superhuman Strength: He was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. * Enhanced Speed: He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. * Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. * Enhanced Agility: He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. * Enhanced Durability: He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. * Rock Creatures Summoning: When he joined Wuya, she gave him a very limited amount of her powers. Because of that, he was able to summon Wuya's Rock Creatures, by simply snapping his fingers, called "Goons" by him. Attacks * Raimundo's Xiaolin Apprentice move ** Typhoon Boom Wind: Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away. He was able to use this technique, even when he was not made a Xiaolin Apprentice yet. * Raimundo's Wudai Warrior move ** Wudai Star Wind: The ability to project beams of compressed air, usually in the form of tornado. He could also blast it at the floor to push himself up into the air and then propel himself through the air using wind; practically flying, as well as creating tornadoes of many size and shapes or even blasting a fist made out of air.4 * Raimundo's Shoku Warrior move ** Shoku Astro Wind: After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Raimundo is able to use Shoku Astro. With this, he was able to launch concentrated waves of powerful wind, in many shapes, and even being capable of riding the winds. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Raimundo was a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo became Shoku Warrior1, and his style seems to be in the forms of Kung Fu, Capoeira and Taekwondo. * Expert Tactician: He has shown to be a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to infiltrate an enemy base5 or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even capable of putting an T-Rex with enhanced intellect in check with all of his pieces surrounding his king despite being his first time playing chess Weapons * Shen Gong Wu: His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Sword of the Storm which he used to use until he got his Wudai Weapon and the Golden Tiger Claws, being one of the characters that used this Wu more than any other. * Wudai Weapon: Raimundo's Wudai Weapon was the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that beared a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. This weapon was never used as an actual sword. Instead, Blade of the Nebula transformed into a pair of nunchucks, with a tornado spiraling out from the end of it. When combined with the Crest of the Condor it could generate massive or compressed air waves and even tornadoes more powerful than the Sword of the Storm. Elemental Shen Gong Wu: His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Crest of the Condor. It further enhanced his wind offenses and defenses. Category:Tacticians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Category:Neutral Category:Chi Manipulation‏‎ Category:Bully Category:Sarcasm Category:Acrobatics Category:Circus Category:Traitor Category:Shaolin Category:Summoning Category:Surfers Category:Chess Players Category:Lazy Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artist Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Male Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Warrior Category:B Class Category:Monks Category:Monks Category:Brazilians Category:Aerokinesis Category:Feline Physiology